User talk:Nochnik
__NOINDEX__ Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Cut the Rope page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! FrostyLemon (talk) 23:08, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Re:Any active people? Hey there! Thank you for taking some intrest in this wiki and helping out. *Regarding fanon first; it is not to be accepted at all. The makers of the fanon will have a 2 weeks to copy it and put on their own wiki. Once two weeks is gone, it will be anhilated. Any fanon made after will result in the users being blocked. *Secondly regarding the levels; I'm still unsure if the levels of eack box should be put on a single page or each one have a seperate page. It's great to have some more people interested. Please give your feedback on how you think things should be done.FrostyLemonTalk (Special:EmailUser isn't recognised on this wiki so I've messaged you first.) :Hi! I'm very glad you're here! : Re: Fanon. I've put fanart into a separate category Category:Images:Fanon, please consider deleting it altogether. I totally agree that this wiki isn't a place for fanon. If you want, I can make you a list of articles in the main namespace that I think should be deleted (something like Category:Redundant pages). I don't want to mark them as Candidates for deletion because they are plenty, and we need to eliminate them with a single deletion hammer strike. : Re: the levels. In my opinion, we don't need separate articles for levels, such as Level 1-1, but we need separate articles for boxes, such as Cardboard Box. Have you seen my draft? That's how I see it. What do you think about it? There are plenty to tell about each box in terms of gameplay elements, their interaction, even launch videos, and I'm sure I can write separate articles for each of the boxes. : Re: Walkthroughs. It is possible to add a video walkthrough for every level. Someone did it, for example, in the Buzz Box article, but I doubt whether we need it or not. What's your opinion? : Regretfully, I do some mistakes as well. Please, delete File:IOs icon.ico that I've uploaded. A better version is available as File:Apple.png. : Next, I made a mind map with a list of articles we need. After we finish with content creation, we'll think about advertising the wiki using Wikia Spotlight and Google Search optimisation. Way to go! Yours, --Nochnik (talk) 12:05, May 9, 2013 (UTC) : Look, here's a quick mindmap. These are the articles that we need and links between them. What do you think? --Nochnik (talk) 12:58, May 9, 2013 (UTC) *Hey again! Thanks for your ideas and opinion. It is very much needed. **First off with fanon, thanks for putting the images in a separate category, it'll make my job lot easier and if it's not to much trouble, sure, it would be great if you could get all the fanon pages together so they can be totally eliminated in one hit. **Sorting out the levels and boxes is a going to be a bit more extensive but your draft for the boxes is almost perfect, I'll just give it a few minor tweaks, but that's definitely what I want. The List of Boxes page was a pre-alpha draft (thats gaming jargon) just to get the basic ideas out of the horribly formatted page that pre-existed in. Levels wise, follow this link:http://www.angrybirdsnest.com/bad-piggies-complete-hidden-skulls-guide/ This how I want the list of levels of each specific box to look like. Almost anyway. With the walkthrough videos, they need to be separated. I think the reasons why are quite obvious and if there are to be separate articles for each level, the strategy should be placed underneath and other little bits and pieces.[Edit: Heres my quick fix on the box design] *I believe fanon has been properly agreed to, but I definitely could use more feedback and ideas article wise. Thank you so much again for showing some interest in this wiki. By the way, awesome mind-map! Definitely going to come handy later on. FrostyLemonTalk OK, I got your idea. I will then consider box articles my primary goal for now. Give me some days to sort out the pages as well. --Nochnik (talk) 22:10, May 11, 2013 (UTC) *I've made some slight changes to this here. Instead of putting the pics on the side, they can be put in the gallery section with the promo pics and videos. I'd prefer to keep the walkthroughs to a list fir the time being.FrostyLemonTalk :* OK, I got your idea. --Nochnik (talk) 14:48, May 13, 2013 (UTC) :* Should it be something like this? --Nochnik (talk) 15:43, May 13, 2013 (UTC) :* Please also see User talk:Spongebob456#Redundant pages for a list of pages to be deleted. --Nochnik (talk) 15:45, May 13, 2013 (UTC) * Hi again, with the list of walkthroughs section, this still isn't quite what I want. I still belive the walkthroughs are better of being seperate (this means that theirs a seprate video for each level) and being in a list with only levels from the same box. :*Reasons for this is because first of all, some people have limited bandwith (I'm only living off 7GB a month), so uploading a 25min video like that chews out a lot of bandwith. Secondly, people will only want to see a few level walkthroughs as that may be the only ones their stuck on. :Altogether, thanks for your understanding.FrostyLemonTalk Well, well, well... It looks good now! I just split the List of boxes page into three other pages! Or maybe you can help! Can you create some new pages like Forest, Sandy Dam, etc. Phan Minh Nhat (talk) 11:44, December 26, 2013 (UTC) : Hi, a very good job indeed, I like this kind of division. I can create stubs for Cut the Rope 2 locations, but I don't have the game yet (I'm an Android gamer). By the way, for some time now I have been reworking the list of boxes. You can see my draft here, I think that it is neater and has a better colouring scheme. If you want, you can substitute List of boxes with my draft. Yours, --Nochnik (talk) 17:25, December 26, 2013 (UTC) I thought you are an iPhone player!!! And I fixed it all! Now I have one more wiki zeproblem: I edited the Achievements page but I don't see any complete when I go to that page for the second time I visit that page. Or maybe you can delete that page then I will create a new one like that... And that division maybe it's don't need to much because they're all boxes. I just divide it for more understanding. Phan Minh Nhat (talk) 7:04, January 26, 2014 (UTC) : Hi. I love the idea of four separate pages for boxes. I don't know if we need to divide Achievements page in the same way: time will show. I can see your edits in the Achievements page, they didn't disappear. If you experience lags like this in the future, refresh the page or try adding '?action=purge' to the URL. Thanks for the good work. Yours, --Nochnik (talk) 01:34, January 27, 2014 (UTC) Congratulations You are know an administrator!FrostyLemonTalk 07:07, May 16, 2013 (UTC) : Thanks. --Nochnik (talk) 10:55, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Boxes I just completed quickly writing up for Fabric Box and have done Toolbox. They're a bit quick and rough, so if you could just give it a little fix, that would be great. I think, once most of the boxes have got their articles pretty much fixed, I will give them a polish off and start putting up pictures.FrostyLemonTalk : Great work. I've seen both Fabric Box and Toolbox, everything's fine. We'll just need to think about Design section. I can't think of anything to put there. Instead, I suggest making a big section in Cut the Rope based on these slides. --Nochnik (talk) 10:55, May 16, 2013 (UTC) ::Sorry I didn't get back to you sooner, I had some...issues to take care of. Yes definateky make a section on those slides, that info is almost invaluable. The design section is just meant to be about the box design, thats all. You may have noticed I was recently on Candy Crush Wiki, well I'm trying to recruit new users to help develop this wiki. FrostyLemonTalk ::: OK, some words about box appearance would make sense. I have no idea what Candy Crush is, so it's not for me. --Nochnik (talk) 11:54, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Blog Post Hey again! I've finally got a break, so I'll be able to help out around here. Thank you for putting that blog up, it really is a big help when you need to see what has to be done on a wiki. I'll awnser (or reply) your questions in the order you asked: *1&2. Regarding chat room and comments, I think its important that we keep these for the time being. Even though people really only comment on the Om Nom page, they're not doing any harm and if it does get over excessive, I can always warn them or block them. *3. Sorry, I missed out. *4&5. Currently don't have. *6. Interesting question. I don't find the category's to be a main point of focus and should be taken care of afterwards. *7. Can't help, sorry. *8-12. These topics need to be discussed a bit more separately then the others as they are the main focus points that need to be worked on. Once again, thanks for helping out.FrostyLemonTalk 00:09, July 2, 2013 (UTC) :Hi and thanks for a feedback. :I got your point about chat and article comments. You are right, they do no harm. :*6. OK, let's leave the categories for now. :*Question 8 is just a big list, and no. 9 is a piece of advice, nothing to discuss there. :* No. 12 is the most important for now. Level packs articles, such as Cardboard Box, Getting Started and The Middle Ages, are the backbone of our wiki as I see it. Therefore we must highlight them at the main page, which we hardly do now. If you have any ideas how to improve the main page, incorporate them into a draft or edit the page itself, please. :Yours, --Nochnik (talk) 01:19, July 2, 2013 (UTC) :PS. If you create Valentine Box, I already have images for it at Category:Images:Levels. --Nochnik (talk) 01:26, July 2, 2013 (UTC) ::Okay, regarding those two questions: ::With what else needs to be deleted, I do plan on deleting some blogs, mainly those of inactive users who have put up useless fanon and spam. I also plan on deleting any remaining fanon pictures. ::With the main page, I'm no designer, but I can come up with ideas. The slider could include promo images and the latest episode of Om Nom stories should definately be there. A news tab would be nice and links to walkthroughs and games need to be there as well. 06:21, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Further things Okay so I have few more things to show and discuss. *First off is new box format, I've only really changed one thing but best if you see here. The only other things that could be modified is the infobox template (could be made to look better, but that can be dealt with later) and removing the background on the picture of the box itself. *Finally, I think that the game 'Pudding Monsters' should also be part of this wiki as it's made by the same people and it too receives updates. Be great to hear feedback. 01:04, July 3, 2013 (UTC) :>I've only really changed one thing :Do you mean a new section on the changes in level design? Of course, it is of use. There were some general remarks on the box design by you: 'Inside and out, the box has light blue stars spread everywhere on a darker blue background with two spotlights moving around the box slowly.' Don't delete that as well. It is simple, but why leaving it out. :I also made a List of updates some time ago. Shall we add changes in level design to that list? :As for the infobox template, change it as many times as you want, if you have ideas on how to improve it. I'll see if I can remove the background of the picture. :Adding 'Pudding Monsters' sounds good to me, you have my support. Here's a press kit (zip, beware of traffic), if you need images. :A person from Zeptolab has recently contacted me and offered his help, so if we have some CtR-related questions, we may ask Zeptolab directly. Do we have any questions to the devs? --Nochnik (talk) 08:03, July 3, 2013 (UTC) ::Thanks for the link to the press kit, great help. Sorry I left you in the dark for a couple of days. I currently have no questions to ask, maybe a blog could be started so other people can ask questions (although they will be handpicked by you and I as to which get asked). Thanks again 07:44, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Special:Promote Image Hey there Nochnik, You are correct, that image was intended for the Special:Promote section of the Wikia. We recently had a big push to ensure that our bigger Wikis had this information filled out so they could appear on our main page hub. We were on a pretty tight deadline with this so apologies if the image wasn't up to standards, you're more than welcome to alter it, change it or do whatever you feel would make it better fit the Wiki. Thanks for reaching out! Cheers Michael (profile)•(talk)•( ) 16:37, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Achievement Badges Hi! Where do you get badges for achievements (give link), such as the right? And is there in this source Achievement Badges game Doodle Jump?--KirillKat :Hi. I was lucky to be contacted by GeorgyKurgan, who is a community manager at ZeptoLab, and he sent me those achievement badges. So if you want some for Doodle Jump, try reaching Lima Sky directly. But wait... you already have them at ru.doodlejump.wikia. Do you miss some more badges? Regards, Nochnik (talk) 16:48, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Да, мне не хватает несколько значков, да и хотелось бы качество получше...--KirillKat :Ну напишите Lima Sky, попытка не пытка. Я вот в своё время думал, что с ZeptoLab будет сложно связаться, а они сами меня нашли ;) Nochnik (talk) 18:17, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Official Resignation Hello there good friend! As the only other admin on this wiki, I have come to inform you that I'm officially leaving wikia. For much the same reasons I gave AMK152 on the SpongeBob wiki, I can no longer stay inactive for the periods of time that I do and juggling the internet and my life is too hard. (Who knows, I could come back one day with a different profile.) As such I will shortly make you beuracrat (I don't think I spelt that right), use this power wisely and only promote those who have shown their true colours. Look after my wiki for me 03:04, October 27, 2013 (UTC) : A bit of sad news for the wiki, 'cause two seldom-active admins (you and me) are better than just me. However, wish you all the best in your real life and feel free to return one day. --Nochnik (talk) 08:48, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Licensed Video Swap Tool Hey there, Nochnik. My name is Doug and I'm a member of Wikia's Community Development Team! Wikia has recently updated a new admin tool for videos called Licensed Video Swap. This new tool is located at . This is a new tool that allows admins to quickly swap videos from outside providers to the same (or very similar) video that exists on Wikia Video. The benefit being that the videos hosted on Wikia Video are fully licensed and will never be removed for a licensing issues. You can read about the updates to the tool on this staff blog. and I am available to help you if you would like any assistance switching any videos out on your wiki, it's your call. Thank you and have a good one! TheBlueRogue (profile)•(talk)•( ) 22:26, November 18, 2013 (UTC) :Hi Doug, and thanks for letting me know. In fact, I've already been using Licensed Video Swap, so I have no problems with it. Yours, --Nochnik (talk) 23:55, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Your Images Where did you post the Sketches_for_Forest.png image? Phan Minh Nhat (talk here) 3:12, January 19, 2014 (UTC) :In Roto, and it's still there. When Forest will be created, we can move it there. Is there something wrong with it? --Nochnik (talk) 21:48, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Inactive Sorry I have been inactive but I was kinda busy but I will continue editing now. I just wanted to let you know. DJSponge (talk) 03:23, January 23, 2014 (UTC) Please answer, Nochnik Nochnik, I know I'm admin, but could you give me crat rights too, please? Please answer. DJSponge (talk) 21:17, February 1, 2014 (UTC) : Actually, I am here. I'm doing my best to watch through new edits every day. I can't see any cases when I didn't respond to you, so don't bury me too soon. : If you want to grant admin rights to NomLeChicken, you have my support. Also look at Phanminhnhat, he's a skilled and a capable person. : If you want me to do something specific in this wiki, drop me a line. Also, you can contact me via so that we'd have each other emails. --Nochnik (talk) 22:03, February 1, 2014 (UTC) : Sorry for thinking you were inactive. Could you also make me an crat? Or did you already do that? DJSponge (talk) 00:43, February 2, 2014 (UTC)